The Suite Life of the Arrancars
by NekoMeowReaper
Summary: This has nothing to do with the normal story line. Camping? Arrancars? Do the two things even get along? Rated T for foul language. Probably May have yaoi pairings in the future.


Disclaimer: NekoMeowReaper DOES NOT own Bleach. Which is a good thing.

"_Person Thinking"_

"Person Talking"

This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review!

--Grimmjow's POV--

" _Aizen's really gone overboard time."_

Grimmjow Jagerjaques was walking through the halls of Las Nochas, lugging his luggage to the meeting room.

--Two Hours Earlier—

Grimmjow was sitting on his chair in the meeting room, deeply attracted to the pale-faced-emo-basterd-of-an-arrancar sitting next to him.

"_Wait…! Attracted?!"_

Grimmjow mentally slapped himself,

" _I am so NOT attracted to him."_

"Hey Grimmjow, why're ya starin' at the emospada?"

"Shut the hell up Nnoitra!!! I am NOT staring at him"

"Then what do you call looking at me for the past ten minutes without blinking?" Stated Ulquiorra.

"Shut the fuck up."

Grimmjow looked around, noticing that not all the Espada were here. The only Espada in the meeting room were Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, himself and Szayel. The others were Lilynette, Orihime, Gin, Tesla and Luppi.

"_What the hell?! I thought I killed that basterd!"_

"Very well. I see everyone is here? Then let's start the meeting. Everyone, I have called you here for a particular reason. The reason is-"

He took a deep breath-

"WE WILL BE GOING TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING FOR A VACATION!!"

"_What. The. Fuck?!"_

Murmers spread over the room, (Well, these are thoughts XD)

Gin:_ Oh my, I thought we were going to do something important. How… weird._

Ulquiorra:_ Aizen-Sama…? Is something wrong with you? Don't we have to invade _

_Karakura town?_

Nnoitra: _Oh yeah!!! I heard the babes in the human world are Extremly SEXY!!_

Harribel: _Huh? Oh as long as I don't share a room with Grimmjow or Nnoitra._

Starrk: _Zzzzzzzzzzz…_

Szayel: _While I'm there, I could disect some human bodys and find out what makes them different from hollows._

Luppi: _Oh. My. How nice. The clothes in the World of The Living are quite nice. Better than these lame, colorless ones._

Lilynette: _Haha, I better start thinking of some new ideas to wake Starrk up!_

Orihime: _I hope we're going back to Karakura town, then I can escape from Aizen's grasp…_

Basically, what Grimmjow was thinking was no less than "_What the hell", " What the fuck" _and_ "Has Aizen finally lost his mind?"_

And THAT, was no surprise, yet.

"AND OF COURSE, i… WILL BE DRIVING THIS COOL COACH I BOUGHT!!"

Now, everyone was thinking _" Aizen (Sama), do you even know how to drive?"._

Anyways…

--Two Hours Later—

Grimmjow was right back at the seat he was on two hours earlier. Opposite to the emospada. Getting very, very, VERY bored. Gin was handing out timetables of their, well, trip.

Grimmjow took a look at his.

So first, they were going to a camp for two weeks, then they will be staying in a five-star hotel for a week, then they will camp out in the wilderness for two weeks, finally, they will go back to the five-star hotel for two weeks.

Grimmjow didn't like the part about the wilderness, sure, he wasn't afraid of anything minor, like the environment or the bugs of shit like that. What he didn't like the part about privacy.

Meanwhile, guess what Nnoitra was smiling about? About the wilderness part. About 'Pet-sama' and Harribel. Muahahahahaha!!!!

And after that, he went to his little world about him, Harribel and Orihime.

And Ulquiorra was carrying both his and his precious Aizen-Sama's luggage. Grimmjow snickered at the sight. Sometimes it pays for not being 'Azien's pet'.

Orihime was staring at the ceiling of Hueco Muendo, mumbling random stuff to herself like "Oh, I hope I'll be allowed to use the kitchen in the hotel" and "I hope I don't share a room with any of the boys" or "I wonder if curry and chocolate would make a good combination?"

+++I don't think so, Orihime…++

Ima hoping everyone who read this will keep reading, please review, but I won't bite your head of if you don't. :D

Please and Thank You!!


End file.
